Applications such as video-on-demand, video-sharing, digital video broadcasting, massive open online courses (MOOCs) or distance education, among other uses of digital video, are becomingly increasingly popular. An advantage of digital video over analog video is the relative ease in which users can navigate digital videos. For example, a conventional approach for navigating a digital video is the use of a “scrubber” that enables a user to quickly “fast-forward” by moving the scrubber forward and to quickly “rewind” by moving the scrubber backward. Another conventional approach for navigating a digital video is to provide a “skip ahead” button that fast-forwards a video by a specified number of seconds and a “playback” or “replay” button that “rewinds” the video by a specified number of seconds. However, these techniques of using a scrubber or skipping forward or reversing backward by a specified number of seconds may not accurately reflect where in the digital video the user has intended to navigate.